When Swimming meets Basketball
by 1385Anime
Summary: Haruka and friends meet Kuroko and Kagami at Seirin. Like my first story this is a conversation with the cast, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello 1385Anime here this is a crossover with Free! and Kuroko no Basuke. I'm not good at making stories so like my first Fan fiction this is gonna be a conversation with the cast, Enjoy. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

Gou: Okay team today at 4:30 pm we are having a practice with Seirin High School's swim team.

Swim Team except Haruka: Yay!

Gou: Oh and Rin is also coming so it should be interesting.

*4:00 pm at Seirin High School*

Rin: Kou do you even know where the swimming pool is?

Gou: It says we have to go to the second building but I don't know where it is.

Student from Seirin: Um excuse me if your looking for the pool in the second building, you just have to go straight and turn left.

Makoto: Thanks... Wait when were you here!

Student (I'm sure you know who it is): I've been here for a while, I just overheard your conversation so I thought I might help.

Nagisa: Haru-chan, he's wearing a uniform does that mean he's on the swimming team?

Haruka: *Nods in disagreement*

Student: I'm on the basketball team not the swimming team.

Rei: Sorry for misunderstanding.

Student: It's okay

Other Student: Hey Kuroko who are those friends of yours?

Kuroko: Kagami they aren't my friends I was just giving them directions.

Makoto: Anyway, thank you for helping us I hope we see each other soon.

Kuroko: Yes that would be nice.

Kagami: Hey we have a Basketball game tomorrow at 5:00 pm at the gym in the 1st building, maybe you should come and watch.

Rei: I haven't seen a basketball game in a long time...

Gou: Sure that would be great!

Kagami: Great, now I just need to tell coach.

Kuroko: Let's just hope she's not in a bad mood.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I'm sorry that Haruka wasn't really in this chapter so for the next one he will be in it. Review if you want to, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

Nagisa: What a great practice.

Haruka: Sure

Makoto: Come on Haruka you know it was fun.

Haruka: Sure

Rei: So are we going to watch them play basketball tomorrow?

Rin: Sure I guess we could, I haven't seen a basketball game in a long time.

Kagami: Hey you guys, we asked our coach and she said you could watch.

Nagisa: Really?!

Kuroko: Yes she did.

Makoto: Wha- When where you here?!

Kuroko: I was here the whole time.

Kagami: Finally! Somebody other than me has experienced this.

Makoto: Wait this happens to you all the time.

Kagami: Yeah that's because of Kuroko's lack of presence.

Rin: Why can't he call you normally?

Kuroko: I always do.

Rei: You do?

Kuroko: Yes, know can we please change the subject.

Haruka: Who are you going up against tomorrow?

Kagami: Oh, it's just the 1st years versus the 2nd years.

Gou: isn't that a little unfair?

Kuroko: Well the last time we went up against the 2nd years we won.

Rin: What?! Is that possible.

Makoto: Apparently it is.

Gou: It's time to go know, we'll see you guys tomorrow.

Kagami: Okay see you then.

Nagisa: Um... Where is Haruka and Kuroko?

*At a bench nearby*

Kuroko: I guess they finally noticed that we were not there.

Haruka: Yup

Kuroko: So your a second year in high school.

Haruka: Yeah, so that means I'm older than you.

Kuroko: And Kagami.

Haruka: For a basketball player your pretty short.

Kuroko: I don't mind I specialize in passing.

Haruka: Oh.

Nagisa: Haruka there you are!

Kagami: Where are doing now *Hits Kuroko in the head*

Kuroko: That hurt, I was just talking to Haruka.

Makoto: Oh

Gou: We have to go know bye.

Kuroko: Bye

* * *

I'm really sorry it took a long time write this chapter, Review if you want to, Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, for this Fan Fiction I'll do my best writing it as fast as possible but it might take 1-4 days writing a chapter because I'm working on another story. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

Makoto: Wow I didn't know that the 1st years were so good.

Rei: I know right Kagami can dunk and he's only in high school.

Nagisa: What do you think Haruka?

Haruka: Yeah it's a good game.

Rin: Did you know Kuroko could pass like that?

Haruka: He told me he specializes in passing.

Nagisa: That's all?

Haruka: Yes

Gou: It was a good match, I didn't really believe Kuroko when he said the 1st years beat the 2nd years.

Rei: Well they did beat them by 5 points.

Gou: But it was still quite impressive.

Kuroko: Hello

Makoto: Wha- Can you please stop doing that.

Kuroko: You mean greeting you?

Rin: No I think he means scaring him.

Kuroko: Oh I'm sorry I'll try not to do that next time.

Makoto: Wait does that mean you did that on purpose?

Kuroko: No

Kagami: Don't worry you'll get used to his lack of presence after a couple of weeks.

Makoto: Weeks?!

Haruka: Yes I think that's what he said.

Rin: You know for a basketball player you are really short, Kuroko.

Kuroko: I've noticed.

Kagami: *Laughs for a bit* I think your the first person who has made Kuroko mad.

Kuroko: No not the first.

Kagami: Oh right. There was a guy that called you a kid.

Kuroko: You said that as well.

Kagami: Oh sorry.

Gou: Okay...

Kagami: Sorry about that.

Gou: No it fine, I just noticed in the game that you two pass to each other a lot.

Kagami: Yeah that's true.

Kuroko: That's just how we play.

Makoto: Oh I see

* * *

**I'm really sorry for taking so long writing this chapter, Review if you want to. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello 1385Anime here I just finished my First story, so that means this one will be continuing once again. So sorry it took so long to update. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

*At Seirin*

Kagami: Hey Kuroko.

Kuroko: Yes?

Kagami: Do you know how old Haruka and Makoto are?

Kuroko: Yes I do, if I remember correctly Haruka said he's a second year in high school.

Kagami: What?! So he's older than both of us.

Kuroko: Yes

Riko: What are you two talking about now?

Kuroko: *Tries to walk away*

Kagami: Oh no you don't Kuroko!

Kuroko: *Stops* Sorry.

Riko: *Hits Kuroko on the head* Don't walk away from your coach!

Kuroko: That hurt. *Rubs his head*

Riko: Whatever start practicing you two and hurry up,it started 5 minutes ago.

Kagami and Kuroko: Okay.

*At Iwatobi*

Makoto: Good job Rei, your speed is increasing.

Rei: Of course that's because my butterfly is so beautiful.

Makoto: Sure...

Nagisa: Rei isn't the only one that got faster look at Haruka.

Makoto: Oh yeah he did get a little faster.

Gou: Good job today, practice is now over.

Nagasa: Yay!

Makoto: How about going to Seirin?

Rei: Sure.

*At Seirin*

Riko: Nice work, Practice is done. Hyuga, at tomorrows practice try to make your shooting faster.

Hyuga: Sure.

Riko: And for Kuroko and Kagami, make sure you come back on time.

Kagami: Okay

Kuroko: I'll do my best.

Hyuga: Hey Kuroko there's someone that wants to see you.

Kuroko: Okay thank you.

* * *

**Hi, sorry if this was a short chapter. I would like to thank all the people who made this story one of their favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review and Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I just started watching Free eternal summer and I was wondering if anyone wanted Sosuke to be in any of the chapters. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

*At Seirin*

Nagisa: Hello! *Starts waving*

Kuroko: Hello Nagisa-san.

Makoto: Sorry for not telling you we were coming to your school.

Rei: Did we interrupt your practice?

Kagami: No we just finished.

Rei: Okay

Riko: Kuroko who are these guys?

Kuroko: They're friends we made a couple of days ago.

Riko: Oh...

Iwatobi Swim club: Nice to meet you.

Riko: Nice to meet you to, I'm Riko Aida the coach of Seirin's basketball team.

Gou: Hi I'm Gou Matsuoka and I'm the manager of Iwatobi's swimming team.

Kagami: So why are you guys here?

Rei: Well we wanted to see you practice because the game we saw yesterday was really interesting.

Riko: You saw the game?

Haruka: Yes.

Kuroko: We asked them if they wanted to.

Riko: Oh.

Nagisa: I don't know how the first years can beat the second years shouldn't it be the other way around.

Hyuga: Usually.

Nagisa: Then why didn't they win?

Hyuga: We didn't win because of Kuroko.

Rei: I don't want to be mean but what can Kuroko do?

Haruka: He uses his lack of presence to pass to players.

Kuroko: And I can shoot as well.

Rei: Oh sorry.

Kuroko: It's fine.

Hyuga: We usually win most of our games because of Kuroko and Kagami.

Makoto: I know this is a little late but who are you?

Hyuga: I'm the captain of the basketball team.

Haruka: Nice to meet you.

Hyuga: Same to you.

Dog: *Starts barking*

Kagami: *Flinches then starts running away*

Nagisa: *Picks up the dog* Doesn't he look familiar?

Gou: *Looks at the dog then Kuroko then the dog* He has the same eyes as Kuroko!

Kuroko: Um... Can I have my dog back?

Nagisa: Okay.

Gou: Where's Kagami?

Haruka: At the other side of the court.

Rei: Kagami what are you doing there?

Kagami: Well I can handle dogs so I do my best to avoid them.

Kuroko: *Goes to Kagami* Don't say that Kagami.

Kagami: *Runs away* Not this again Kuroko!

Kuroko: *Starts chasing him with the dog/Tetsuya#2*

* * *

**Hi I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please answer the question at the top of the page. Please review, Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello in a couple of days my family is going to Las Vegas, and because of that I might not publish any chapters in a week so in the next two days I will do my best to publish two chapters. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

*At Maji Burger*

Worker: Thank you very much!

Sousuke: Um.. Rin didn't you buy too much food.

Rin: What?! You got more than me!

Sosuke: Whatever, where do you want to sit?

Rin: How about there. *Points at a table*

Sosuke: Sure *Walks to the table*

Rin and Sosuke: *Sits down*

Kuroko: Hello.

Rin: What!? When where you here?

Kuroko: I was here the whole time.

Rin: Then why are you sitting at the same table as us?

Kuroko: I was here waiting for Kagami then you guys came.

Sosuke: Sorry about that we'll leave now.

Kuroko: No it's fine you can stay.

Rin: What's taking Kagami so long?

Kuroko: You'll know when you see him.

Sosuke: So how do you know each other?

Rin: I went to their school with Haruka and the others.

Sosuke: So they're swimmers.

Kuroko: No

Rin: They're in the basketball team for Seirin, their school.

Sosuke: Okay

Kagami: Hey Kuroko!

Kuroko: What's your name?

Sosuke: It's Sosuke.

Kuroko: Thanks. Sosuke this is Kagami.

Kagami: *Sits down* Hi there I'm Kagami.

Sosuke: Nice to meet you.

Kagami: You too, I see you already met Kuroko.

Sosuke: Yes and he surprised me.

Kagami: You didn't notice him when you came to this table right.

Rin: How do you know that?

Kagami: It happened to me.

Rin: Oh...

Sosuke: Why did you get so much food are you hungry or something?

Kagami: What are you talking about I eat this much all the time.

Rin and Sosuske: What?!

Rin: Kuroko Is that true?

Kuroko: Yes it is he's telling the truth.

Rin: And you said I bought too much.

Sosuke: Okay I take that back.

Kagami: Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go.

Kuroko: Same here, Bye.

Rin: Bye.

Kuroko and Kagami: *Leaves*

Sosuke: You have weird friends.

Rin: Really how?

Sosuke: Never mind.

* * *

**Hi I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

*At Seirin*

Phone: *Rings*

Kuroko: Hello?

Kise: Kurokocchi!

Kuroko: Hello Kise.

Kise: Hi can you come to the park this afternoon at 12:00?

Kuroko: Sorry I can't I'm meeting a friend at the same time.

Kise: Then why don't you come to the park with that friend.

Kuroko: Um.. Kise

Kise: What is it?

Kuroko: Why do you want me to go to the park so badly?

Kise: I just thought we should have a little get together with the other generation of miracles.

Kuroko: Hm... I guess I can come, who's also coming?

Kise: Me, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Murisakibaracchi and Momocchi.

Kuroko: What about Akashi?

Kise: He said he might come.

Kuroko: Okay, I'll be there at around 11:50.

Kise: Okay, bye. *Hangs up*

Kagami: Who was that?

Kuroko: Kise.

Kagami: Why did he call?

Kuroko: He wanted me to go to the park.

Kagami: Can I come?

Kuroko: I don't think you should.

Kagami: Why?

Kuroko: Because Akashi might be there.

Kagami: Never mind, Bye. *Leaves*

Kuroko: Bye

*At a Bus Station*

Haruka: What's talking Kuroko so long.

Kuroko: Hello, sorry I took so long.

Haruka: No it's fine.

Kuroko: Sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier but we're going to the park.

Haruka: Why?

Kuroko: I have some more friends I want you to meet.

Haruka: Okay sure.

* * *

**Hello I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want to, Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for not publishing I was on vacation, I'll do my best to make this chapter the longest. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

Aomine: What's taking Kuroko so long didn't he say he was going to be here at 11:50?

Kise: Yes

Aomine: So why isn't he here?!

Midorima: The traffic was pretty bad this morning so that might be why he's not here yet.

Kise: Right, anyway Akashicchi I thought you weren't coming.

Akashi: I had nothing to do, and I said I would come if I had no plans.

Kise: Why did you bring those scissors?

Akashi: Just felt like it.

Kise: Midorimacchi why did you give him those scissors?!

Modorima: *Silence*

Murisakibara: I found Kuro-chin. *Munches on some chips*

Aomine: Hey Kuroko! *Starts waving*

Midorima: Does anyone know the person beside him?

Kise: Kurokocchi said he was bringing a friend, I guess that's him.

Kuroko: I'm sorry I'm late, there was traffic.

Kise: That's fine, who's the person beside you?

Kuroko: Oh this is Haruka.

Haruka: Nice to meet you.

Kise: Nice to meet you to.

Aomine: Do you know how to play basketball?

Haruka: No.

Midorima: Kuroko why did you bring him.

Kuroko: I just thought he should meet you guys.

Kise: Do you go to Seirin?

Haruka: No I go to Iwatobi.

Aomine: Are you a first year?

Haruka: I'm a third year.

Akashi: I'm sorry for my very rude friends. *Bows*

Haruka: It's fine.

Kuroko: That's Kise, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima and Murisakibara. *Points to them*

Kise: We all went to the same middle school.

Haruka: So how did you all meet?

Aomine: All of us were in the same basketball team for middle school.

Haruka: Oh.

Midorima: Right now all of us are first years in high school.

Akashi: Do you play any sports?

Haruka: I'm in the swimming club with three other friends.

Kise: Cool.

Kuroko: Aomine why isn't Momoi here?

Aomine: She got a cold.

Haruka: Who's Momoi?

Aomine: She's a childhood friend of mine.

Haruka: Is Murisakibara the oldest?

Murisakibara: No it's Kuro-chin.

Haruka: Really?

Kuroko: Yes and Akashi is the youngest.

Akashi: I understand why you think Murisakibara is the oldest it's because of hist height am I correct?

Haruka: Yes and I thought Kuroko was the youngest.

Kise: Akashicchi is the youngest but he is the most mature in the group.

Aomine: It's getting a little late I'm leaving, see ya.

Kuroko: Bye

*And after a couple of minutes of talking they all left*

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter review if you want to, Bye. This will be the final chapter, I'm sorry to all those readers who wanted more chapters (Writer's Block).**


End file.
